Pasts Return, Futures Fade
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: My idea for a Vagrant Story sequel. Elli, an allegedly fearless girl, brings back a few people from the past. One that will try to kill her. Read and Review if you wish.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Vagrant Story. The only characters I claim are Elli and Erick.

Note: I've been waiting to come up with an idea for a VS fic that I thought was worthy of being on the net. This is finally it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating regardless of whether I get reviews or not.

**Past's Return, Future's Fade**

She carefully walked through the rubble of the once proud city, Lea Monde. Which had been nothing but rubble for hundreds of years.

Her dark, shoulder length hair gently caught the passing breeze.

How long had she been wondering around the old ruins? Two hours? Three? When did she leave home?

But did time really matter to her? She had visited these old ruins so often that now she didn't even realize when she was there. Which made it hard for her to keep track of how long she wondered through the rubble.

She had left at a quarter past midnight, she now remembered. But time seemed to slow down when she was wondering through the ruins. Making it impossible for her to know how long she had been gone. She hardly even knew why Lea Monde attracted her so much. Except for the spirits and Mullenkamp, whom she had had several long conversations with, whom she had danced away the hours with. She almost began to think of Mullenkamp as a sister.

"I knew you'd be here."

She turned to see the familiar face of her boyfriend.

"Following me again, Erick? You're too protective of your beaus." She spoke with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be so protective if you would choose a better place to relax and think." He answered while trying to keep from tripping. "What do you do here, anyways, Elli? You know this place is cursed."

"I talk with the spirits of your ancestors and dance with Mullenkamp." She answered. Then as an afterthought, added, "And this place is only cursed by the church. You your self should know that."

"Don't joke about that." Erick was now looking at her as though she were insane.

"Who ever said I was joking?" Elli's voice was beginning to sound distant, like she was drifting into a dream state. "But there's one spirit I can sense, but haven't heard."

"Who?" Erick asked. He was curious, but also worried. He had never seen Elli act like this. He had never heard her say anything about talking to demons and dancing with ghosts.

"They aren't demons." Elli said as she walked towards the ruined cathedral. "They are spirits that refuse to reach their true destination. Or they can't find their way." She walked on, wondering why the spirits weren't at rest.

'_We await the new heir, princess.' _A voice whispered to her. It was one she had never heard before. Could it be that the silent spirit has finally chosen to communicate with her?

"You're reading minds now?" Erick asked in and unsteady, frightened, voice.

"Sorry. I just know you too well. What's that up ahead?" Elli still seemed like she was in another world. She never said anything to Erick that connected so well with he was thinking. Could the ruins still hold some of their power? Hadn't his ancestor, Duke Bardorba, taken care of that?

Erick suddenly realized that Elli was getting farther ahead of him. He tried to run, but nearly fell instead. How could she walk so easily over the rubble? He wondered as he slowly caught up with her.

When he finally reached her, she was kneeling at what appeared to be a small tombstone. A necklace, with a silver rood-inverse, hung from a small protrusion at the top of the stone.

"What's it say?" Erick asked.

"I don't know. It's in ancient Kildean. I haven't studied the dead languages." Elli answered with sarcasm.

"Why don't you ask your spirits?" Erick growled.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Isn't what beautiful?"

"The necklace." Elli's hands, slowly, began to drift to the piece of jewelry.

"Don't touch it." Erick said; his voice filled with a fear that he didn't understand.

"Now who's acting psychic?" Elli said as she removed the necklace and put it on. "You see? Nothing happened." She added as she stood and turned to Erick. She was surprised to see a horrified look on Erick's face.

"Then why are the letters glowing?" Erick asked as he backed away.

Elli turned back to the stone, a voice whispered to her as she looked at the Kildean lettering.

"The guardian hath failed," Elli appeared to read. "Soon, to this world, will his maker return. His powers remain that of the dark, his soul, that of a sacrifice. Fear ye, all which have desecrated this holy ground. For soon, the guardian will be the hunter once again.

"Run, precious souls, lest the creature catch you before his maker. Only when you are found by the man who conquers death, will you be safe."

"I thought you said you couldn't read ancient Kildean." Erick says suspiciously.

"I can't." Elli retorted. "I was only repeating what I was being told."

Elli looked at Erick, her eyes filled with such fear that Erick knew she was telling the truth.

Her fear made Erick even more nervous. Never had he seen her jump at an unexpected sound, or run from a strange shadow. She had always been so strong, so brave. Why did that have to change now?

"Let's go," Elli said as she shoved Erick towards the way they had come.

It didn't take him long to take her hand and run.

A dark figure watched, in the distance, as the two figures ran. Everything felt different to him, now. Did his teacher's warnings ring true? Had disaster struck the powers of the dark? Would Mullenkamp lose control?

"What have you done?" He whispered as the two figures faded in the distance. "What have you done?" He repeated to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: You should already know about the only two characters I claim. Well now there's another. Elli's father, although he isn't a major part of the story. For the Tori Amos fans, there's a line from one of her songs in this chapter. There might be more that are hidden from even me. And Sydney is in this chapter! Have fun reading.

Chapter 2

The dead rise for the immortal fear. The dark revives its long lost servant from his ancient slumber. The light cries for the dark's mercy.

How often had her repeated this to him? How long did her burn it into Riot's brain?

Riot couldn't remember. Only that the words remained as a reminder of that week so long lost.

Sydney had done everything he could to ensure the safety of Lea Monde. This city was so precious to him because of his father.

Now he would be returning to his beloved city. But what else would be following? The creature? There were so many that could hold that title.

"The years have treated you well, Riskbreaker. Too bad your talents have faltered."

"Sydney." Riot whispers.

"Right you are, Ashley."

Riot turns to see Sydney standing a few feet away. His appearance had changed. His arms are now flesh with slight muscle.

"Did you truly believe I would remain in the form I had in life? In death you become the person you dreamed in life. And dreams, Riskbreaker, Dreams are what drive this world.

"How is it that you have failed in preventing what will soon come to pass?" Sydney paced as he spoke. His movements were that of a black panther, lithe and sinuous. They hid a beauty that had somehow flowered in this beautiful yet terrifying man.

"You do not answer. Is it because you have become fascinated with the young intruder? I must admit; her attraction to this old city intrigues me. She has dance with the very woman you were supposed to protect. She has spoken with so many spirits here that nearly all of them have grown to love her."

"And you?"

Sydney paused. Had the Riskbreaker grown wiser in his many years, her wondered?

"In a sense." Sydney finally answered.

"I am surprised with you, Sydney. You've never hesitated like you did just now. Is there something you're hiding? Or are you trying to throw me off?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that she wears the necklace and soon _he_ will rise to take her life. It draws him like a beacon and it is your duty to find him. You had better start now."

Sydney had started to walk away when Riot asked, "And your duty?"

Sydney paused. Did Riot think he had lost sight of his own mission? He knew his roll in this story, though it was clouded to the Riskbreaker, had he not seen it in his life before?

"_She_ is my duty." Sydney spoke over his shoulder and walked off into the darkness.

Elli and Erick arrived at her home, a small trailer, which housed her and her drunken father. There was a picket fence that had once been white. It was now spotted a gray-brown from the missing chips of paint. What had once been a nice green-grassed yard was now mostly dirt with patches of dying grass. The trailer itself was no better. The light-blue paint was pealing, one window, which had been broken, was boarded up. The place shouldn't have held residents, but did.

Elli looked at the ground, ashamed that Erick was seeing her house when he lived in a beautiful manor that still held the essence of days long since passed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the library." Elli quickly said as she dashed through the open gate and towards the door.

"Elli, wait!" Erick called, making her stop. "About what happened… at the ruins."

"Nothing happened, Erick. It was just our imaginations. Good-night."

"I know you don't believe that." Erick grumbled.

Elli quickly spun to face him a growled, "Your suspicion turns everything into a tool or home of evil. For once, believe what I say."

Erick was shocked. She had never seemed angry with him before. What had the dark city done to her?

"I'm sorry." Erick whispered. "Good-night."

Elli watched as Erick walked away. His head hanging low like a puppy's after it has been reprimanded. She wanted to apologize to him, tell him that she didn't mean it, that she was scared. But it was too late. He was gone.

She looked to the horizon to see the sky turning a scarlet hue. The sun was rising; she would have no time to sleep. It was nothing new to her; sleep seemed to be only a memory to her, though she couldn't remember the last night she had slept for more than three hours.

Silently, as a sneaking mouse, she opened the door and slipped through. The couch, which was directly across from the door, held her sleeping father. Even in his sleep he looked troubled, a result of her mother's death.

After carefully closing the door, she crept towards the kitchenette and through the door to her room. There was hardly anything she could call valuable, except for the few gifts from Erick, which was mostly jewelry. And what few weapons she had found in Lea Monde. The weapons covered her walls, reminding her of the ancient city.

Maybe she would try to sleep. She wouldn't have to get her father up on another three hours. She could sleep for a couple hours and have time to fix some eggs for her father's breakfast. Then she could meet Erick at the library and help him with the new books.

With her mind made up, she set the alarm on her old clock and went to bed, not bothering with any nightclothes since she didn't own any.

As she fell asleep, a cold breeze wafted through her room, forcing her to pull her covers closer. She often left the window open for in case she would be using it to sneak back in.

A lone man stood outside her window, watching over her as she slept. His light blond hair swayed with the breeze, covering his bright blue eyes every once in a while.

"She has the look of the inquisitor." He whispered. "But the soul of Mullenkamp. I understand, now, the reason I was chosen."

He disappeared from outside her window and reappeared in her room. He gently brushed her cheek with the backside of his hand. She appeared so innocent to him, much like he had been as a boy. But such an innocence had faded from him as he grew to manhood.

His eyes drifted to the wall holding the weapons, lighting on a single sword, his own sword.

Looking back to her, he wondered why, when the days she lived in held weapons of more strength, did she cling to the weapons of old?

Of course he knew what changes were now in the world, the many wars fought, the many inventions, but this girl, Elli, didn't seem to belong in such a world. What forced her to long for the past, he wondered?

As he looked upon her peaceful, sleeping, face, he realized her fate. It was a fate that would save Mullenkamp and the dark, but not her. Could he damn another soul?

He would ponder this later, for now he would leave her to sleep. He faded into the darkness, leaving no trace except for a few words in Elli's mind. Live your life with knowledge, for the darkness draws near.

Sydney remained within sight of the ruined trailer, his thoughts continually flying back to the sleeping girl. He had no idea as to why he had gone to her, only that he had.

_She is a fallen princess_, he thought. _But would she ever be lifted from her fall? Would she be freed of the prison that is her father's pain? Only a prince could do this._

"But you are a prince, precious prophet. Will you do nothing to save her?"

"Nay, lady Mullenkamp. I am not the prince to do such a courageous deed. Her prince is the boy, Erick."

"Did you not look into the future of the boy? Did you not look into his past? Only one of the dark will save her. Only one of the Bardorba line."

Sydney was silent, listening to the soft jingling of coins.

"Hearts search for love and find pain. Search for a heart which beats to the same rhythm as your own and love is found."

The jingling stopped and Sydney knew he was alone once again.

He knew what she had meant, but knew it could be directed to another.

Mullenkamp's words slowly sank farther into Sydney's mind. Perhaps it was time for him to do what he should have done years before. A warning could wait no longer than it had.

"Where am I?" Elli asked as she stumbled through the darkness. "Why is it so dark?"

"It is through darkness that your soul walks." A voice answered.

Elli stopped. Why did the voice seem so familiar? Why did she feel like this had happened before?

"Do you not recognize this darkness? It is the darkness of your own heart. Your soul has wondered it for years. What was the cause of such?"

"Who are you?" Elli called, her voice growing shaky.

"Was it a death? Or perhaps a life?"

"Answer me!" She screamed.

Elli turned to see a man with pale skin walking towards her. She could hear the swishing of the cape at his waist.

"You ask who I am, now I shall answer. I am the forgotten son of Duke Bardorba. I am the soul you longed to hear. I have come to you to give you a warning." He spoke as he slowly walked towards her.

"And the warning is?" Elli asked while trying to mask her fear.

He suddenly disappeared from her sight. She frantically looked around until she heard him behind her.

"There is no need to fear me." He whispered. "Save your fear for the creature that hunts you now. He shows no mercy, no love." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Seek me out after you have woken. I will be waiting for you with the descendent of my brother."

Elli, suddenly being reminded of a song, spoke, "And if there is a way to find you, I will find you."

He smiled and moved closer to her to whisper, "Wake now."

Elli opened her eyes. The dream was now a blur to her. Not even the man's face was clear to her, only his bright blue eyes. They seemed to burn as he spoke.

But what had he said? She asked herself. She could remember none of it, only that she had responded with the lone of a song. But what was the song?

Her father's voice sounded outside her door, bringing her from her thoughts.

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to take care of her father before he left for work. She would worry about the dream later.

Sydney looked to the trailer. She would know as soon as he spoke the words she had given him. How long would he allow her to drift in the darkness of her heart?

She was too important for him to loose, he knew. But she was also the only chance he had. He would bring back her memory when the time was right. He song would clear her heart and damn them both.

Note: The third chapter is in progress. Actually, I'm almost done with it. Reviews are deffinately welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Note/Disclaimer: All characters from Vagrant Story do not belong to me. And I'm not making any money off this.

For those of you who are fans of Rosencrantz, he shows up in this chapter. That wasn't something I had planned but seemed to fit. I hope you leave some reviews. Enjoy.

ELLI'S MORNING SEEMEDto move as normal. Making breakfast for her father before he left for work and taking a quick shower before meeting Erick. Everything moved as normal until she got to the library.

Because Elli didn't have a car, she walked nonstop, her CD player set at full volume. Even with the few CDs Erick had bought her; she could never thank him enough for the player and music. At times she could swear that the music had become a part of her.

A gentle wind blew as she approached Erick's library. She waved to the occasional person whom she recognized. The few that weren't afraid of her.

Of course none of it mattered to her. She was the girlfriend of the equivalent to a prince. She had companions that were more dependable than anyone living. Yet; somehow, she felt something was missing. It was like a large endless pit had taken over her heart and nothing could replace it. Not even Erick's infinite affection.

But what did it matter. Life was too short a thing for her to worry about such a matter.

The closer she got to the library the more she felt the emptiness. But another feeling was growing deep inside her. A feeling that something was going to happen, that something was approaching. What it was she didn't know. But she had the feeling she was going to find out soon, whether she wanted it or not.

Dawn soon noticed a group of people standing in front of the library. She could see two people on the ground. One was kneeling over the other. She saw the blond hair of the one on the ground and nearly collapsed. Her mind brought up a sing name, Erick.

She broke into a run. She would have smiled about everyone's immediate side steps if it weren't such an occasion.

Suddenly she realized the one on the ground wasn't Erick but a total stranger. He looked similar to her boyfriend but seemed to have the best of Erick's features better defined. With better curved eyebrows and a more innocent face.

"What happened?" Elli asked, trying to make it seem like she would have rushed for anyone.

With concern in her eyes, she knelt beside Erick and looked closer at the man lying on the hard stone sidewalk.

"I don't know," answered Erick. "I only saw him collapse. I don't know what the cause was."

"Does he have any ID?" Elli asked.

"Do you see any pockets?" Erick answered.

Elli then realized the man lying on the sidewalk wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his thinly built torso. And pants without pockets but with a sort of cape at the waist.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Erick stated. Several agreeing murmurs floated through the crowd with no one moving to action.

Elli looked at the smooth eyelids of this mysterious man and soon thought of what should be done.

"Erick?"

"Yeah?" Erick looked at her with curiosity.

"Get your car. We're taking him to my place."

"What?" Erick was worried now. "He need a doctor, not a—"

"What doctor do you think will take care of a patient with no ID or money?" Elli glared into Erick's eyes. He soon realized this was a loosing argument.

He got up and ran to his Thunderbird convertible. He wasted no time in driving closer to the collapsed stranger by driving in reverse.

Elli, after persuading a member of the crowd to help, carried the stranger to the car. She was in a hurry to get him into the car and; therefore, wasn't very gentle with the door or the seat. To Erick's surprise and relief his car came out of this attack without a scratch or any other sort of damage.

The stranger was carefully laid in the back seat with Elli sitting on the floor.

"Drive as fast as you can without killing us." Elli said with a sarcastic tone.

Within minutes Erick and Elli were carrying the unconscious stranger into Elli's trailer and carefully laying him on the couch.

"Go get some blankets from my room. I'll watch him." Elli said as she knelt in front of the couch.

"What for?" Erick asked.

"For when he wants them. Now go!"

Erick hesitated then dashed through to the back of the trailer. When he came back, he saw Elli looking at the man's pale face.

"You look like you're looking at a piece of art." He commented.

"Maybe I am." She loudly whispered.

"You had better get back to the library if you expect to unpack those books." She spoke as she stood and went to the kitchenette.

"What about you?" A hint of uneasiness crept into Erick's voice.

"I'm staying here. He's going to need my help and my father is going to need an explanation when he gets home. I'm needed here more than at the library."

"You're going to stay here with a man that could be dangerous?"

"He might not be." Elli whispered.

"And he might." Erick paused before continuing.

"I found the blood-sin on his back." He whispered as though someone was listening in on the conversation.

"So. That doesn't mean anything."

"It means he's a heretic."

"So were your ancestors." She began cleaning the few dishes that were in the sink as an attempt at controlling her anger.

"I know." Erick grumbled.

"So stop and leave. I don't have time to listen to your complaints."

"Do you see what's happening?" Erick whispered as he moved a little closer to Elli's back.

"Do I see that _what's _happening?"

"You took that necklace from Lea Monde," he said as he ran his fingers over the rood, the continued, "and the followers of Mullenkamp suddenly appear. The past is coming back. You've awoken the curse."

"I'm getting tired of your superstitious ideas. There are no curses. And I don't want to hear any more references to what you believe happened last nigh. Now do as I said and leave."

Erick knew it would be useless to argue with her. She would believe in what she wanted. He should have realized before there would be no way to sway her from her beliefs. Even when it was something she should have believed in when she had danced with the spirit of the very woman that his ancestors followed. And whom the man on the couch most likely followed.

Without saying a word, Erick walked to the door and paused long enough to look back at Elli before walking out and slamming the door.

Elli leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. What was she doing to poor Erick? She had never treated him like this before. Not even when her mother had died, such a nightmare that was. Yet; somehow, she held herself together. Somehow she stayed strong for herself and her father. For so long she fought to keep her mind above fear and weakness. Could it be that she had lost that strength from taking the necklace? Had she finally fallen apart?

"Where am I?"

Elli jumped and spun to face where the voice had come from. She saw it was the man her and Erick had brought in and relaxed.

"Lie back down." She said soothingly as she walked towards him. "You're okay. This is my house. My boyfriend and I brought you here after your fall. Can you tell me your name?"

He looked at her with his bright blue eyes and answered, "I am Sydney. Who are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm Elli. Are you hungry Sydney?"

She watched as he rose from the couch with a single smooth movement.

"I'm famished." He whispered as he leaned towards her.

"Just wait here and I'll fix something." She answered as she stepped back and towards the fridge. "I hope you don't mind frozen foods. We don't have much else than that."

"No problem to me." He answered.

Sydney, trying not to seem out of place despite how he was dressed, asked, "Do you live here with your boyfriend?"

"No." She answered with a slight chuckle. "With my father. My boyfriend is too rich for us to live in a small trailer."

Sydney nodded his understanding and began to look around. He knew Elli would be watching and pretended not to notice as her eyes focused on the blood-sin on his back. He saw that the wood paneled walls held nothing but a single picture of a dark haired woman holding a small baby.

"Is that your mother?" He asked as he took a step towards the picture, his back still to Elli.

"Yeah." Elli answered in a low voice, which was meant to say, 'no more questions.'

Unfortunately for her he ignored it.

"Where is she now?"

Elli hesitated to answer.

"She died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was several years ago. Crying for it now isn't going to change the fact that it happened.

"Chicken Lo Mein?"

"That would be nice." Sydney turned and watched as Elli went to begin her cooking. He could see that her mother's death still hurt her. Just as he knew she didn't know her mother's secret. A secret he had witnessed first hand.

"What was her name?" Sydney asked with a hint of curiosity.

Elli smiled over the hot stove and dreamily answered, "Ruby. At times her eyes almost seemed to turn red. Especially when she watched the dancing flames of a fire."

A hint of a smile crept across Sydney's lips. He wondered how it came to be that this woman standing before him became the prey. She seemed to be untouchable and yet in more danger than he saw. Was this the reason she had been chosen by Mullenkamp? Would her sacrifice truly restore the High Priestess? Would his sacrifice?

"I see she has passed those same eyes to you." Sydney answered as he approached Elli.

She looked into his blue eyes with recognition and a hidden understanding. What was it about him that interested her so? Why did he seem so familiar and yet such a stranger?

"It's burning." He whispered, bringing her out of her thoughts in the process.

She quickly turned back to the stove and stirred the slightly blackened Lo Mein.

"I think it's still edible." She stated jokingly.

"It will be fine." Sydney answered, drawing her attention back to him.

With a slow deliberate movement, he drifted closer to her until their lips nearly met. Elli's eyes were closed and her face softened in a look of pure innocence and peace.

Sydney considered finishing the movement until the sound of someone knocking on the door stole her away.

She quickly ran to the door, the sound resonating through the trailer. Sydney listened as she greeted their visitor.

The stranger's voice seemed to seep into the trailer like water escaping through the cracks of a ceramic pot. He knew that voice just as he knew the man who spoke with that voice. His heart beat faster with his concern for Elli. He himself had seen the Rood Inverse around her neck. There was no doubt in his mind that this man would see it too.

He quickly ran to stand beside Elli and silently warn him of his growing power.

The familiar face came into view. His dark eyes, his short brown hair, his medium build. He wore the same close fitting crimson clothing as he did in his earlier life. He wasn't quite the same build as Ashley but could still be stronger. Perhaps this was the reason for such tight clothing, Sydney pondered.

"My old friend Sydney. How's your arm?" He asked mockingly.

Sydney, remembering the past, grinned and answered, "Better, thank you. And your eyes and torso how are they? Still hallucinating Rosencrantz?"

Rosencrantz straightened his back and glared at Sydney.

"Elli, how about you go and take care of the meal. I have a few things to say to my old friend."

She nodded and left the open door. She could tell something wasn't right. Just as she could tell Sydney was concerned about something. Yet she realized she had no idea as to whom he was. She knew nothing about him.

Sydney kept his eyes on Rosencrantz as Elli walked away.

"She's a sweet girl. Not quite what I had expected for the target." Rosencrantz spoke in a low voice so Elli wouldn't hear.

"She isn't your target, dear Rosencrantz. And I pray the hunter will find his prey and thus end the nightmare before it begins. She is too innocent to deal in the Dark's tasks."

"Innocence has a price, Sydney. You knew this once."

"I once knew many things." Sydney stepped out and closed the door behind him. "But my years in death have revealed even more. Including the innocence of a young woman dancing in the moon light, surrounded by the rubble of an ancient city filled with the memories and cries of thousands. And her innocence is the only thing suitable to silence those cries."

"And her own cries? How sad is the time she has danced with your High Priestess? How often have her steps faltered from her dance? I know you have watched. Your wise eyes always focused on her heir. You know what the title entails. Just as you know the reason for her choosing you."

"Yes." Sydney spoke calmly. "I also know that while I stand as her guardian, the creature of death shall never touch her."

"So I see." Rosencrantz whispered. "Then I shall warn you that there is more than one creature to fight against. I need not tell you of their hunger. Perhaps you should teach her to defend herself."

With a slow and steady gait, Rosencrantz left Sydney to ponder what he had said.

Elli listened as Sydney came back in. She stood in the doorway of her room, her face turned towards Sydney.

"You don't trust him." She stated.

"No." Sydney answered.

Elli asked nothing else. Yet she felt she was now a part of something that never should have started.

Together they sat and ate in silence. Neither one neither offering to speak nor offering to listen beyond their thoughts.

Note: There will be other VS characters mentioned later on. Just don't ask me which ones since I hardly have any more of this fic planned. It's up to the story now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Vagrant Story and probably never will. And who ever is reading this, thank you for reading. This is the one fic that I haven't expected anyone to show any interest in since Vagrant Story seems to be a lesser known game. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

**That night Elli** had difficulty sleeping. Her father hadn't come home and she was growing more worried with each passing minute.

When she had at last decided sleep was too distant for her, she climbed out of bed and prepared for a walk. The night wasn't cold enough for a coat so she only worried about shoes.

In an attempt to keep from disturbing Sydney, she climbed out through her bedroom window and set out for Lea Monde.

The starts shone above Lea Monde like diamonds with the moon as a platinum disk lighting her way. All was peaceful as she walked through the ruined streets of the once great city. She soon felt the comforting presence of Mullenkamp and knew she was safer there than she was at home.

'He is gone.' A voice whispered.

Elli knew that voice. She also knew the voice had never lied to her.

"How long?" She asked.

'Long enough that he would have been found were he not hidden. I am sorry child.'

Elli fell to the ground. How could this have happened? How could she have lost everything?

She felt the tears sting her eyes as they struggled to escape.

"How did it happen? How did he die, Mullenkamp?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.

Mullenkamp appeared before her, her head bowed in reverence.

"I will show you." She spoke as she gently placed her hand on Elli's forehead.

Elli's eyes suddenly went blank as she witnessed the fate of her father.

**He walked from** the old warehouse that should have been condemned. Its roof was riddled with holes as was its tin walls. Somehow the owner had managed to keep the warehouse for his employees to work in.

Elli's father, Jake, limped across the cracked parking lot. His right hand was held against his thigh. She remembered it had bee paining him for a week. But he never said how bad the pain was. She could always tell, by his limp and how he tried to hold his leg, as to how bad it was.

It was hurting more than usual before his death. She had never seen him limp so severely.

He suddenly stopped and turned towards the setting sun. He seemed calm when speaking to his murderer, at first. If not a little prepared for what was to come.

Elli wanted so much to see whom her father was talking to and to hear what they were saying. But Mullenkamp seemed to be hiding all this from her. Or was she afraid to know?

She soon realized she was watching everything through the eyes of her father's killer.

She watched as a flash of metal suddenly pierced Jake's heart.

Elli watched her father fall to his knees. His final words a whisper she couldn't hear.

She wanted to run to his side and hold him before his eyes closed forever. She wanted to avenge her father, the last sign of family she had.

Her vision ended with the sword blade being pulled from her father's chest and the collapse of his body as he lost all of his strength.

**She felt the** warmth of someone holding her. It wasn't until her eyes cleared that she saw it was Mullenkamp.

"He'll never be found, will he?" Elli asked through her tears.

"No child. He has died without anyone to carry him to his final resting place." Mullenkamp's voice was a soft whisper.

"Then we must give him one final gift." She stood and watched as Mullenkamp gracefully rose. "He would be proud to see me dance." She whispered.

Mullenkamp, showing she understood, led Elli into a suitable dance for a funeral.

All around, spirits watched. Some joined in while the rest gave their ghostly voices to the music none could hear.

**A pair of** unfriendly eyes watched from the shadows. His plan had worked. But she had to be drawn to the Cathedral. Her death would be useless anywhere else. The creature knew this, as did he and the third. He could feel the other two but knew nothing of where they were. They had all decided it was best. After all, with Sydney guarding the girl like a wolf with his pack, any of them could die if they made the wrong move. Rosencrantz had informed him of this. Rosencrantz, the fool. Did he think he could win an alliance with both sides as he had done before? Or did he have some other trick up his sleeve?

"All men seem to fall at her feet."

"In death or love, Rosencrantz?"

"Death will come later." Rosencrantz answered. "Why, Grissom. You hunger for the power of the Dark also?"

"No." Grissom spoke coldly. "I hunger for its destruction."

"To each his own." Rosencrantz replied calmly as he stood beside Grissom.

"You realize she is the key. The key to their destruction as well as their salvation."

Grissom nodded.

"But it isn't just her death that can destroy all you despise, dear Grissom. Her pure soul, her love can also destroy."

"How can you call a witch pure?"

"She is no witch. She knows nothing of what she is. All she has learned is Mullenkamp treats her as through she were blood. She is far more valuable than she knows and far more powerful than the creature can know. This has all been kept secret by Sydney for this knowledge was told to him by Mullenkamp herself."

"How do you know?" Grissom asked, puzzled.

"I have watched her since the day she was born. I felt the coming of great power that would influence either the rise or fall of the Dark. I had to watch not only her but Sydney as well. He chose to be her guardian, his reason being the attack of other spirits. Several have attempted to take her live, all being souls of the men of god. None have been seen again."

"How did Sydney hold such power in death?" A look of panic flashed over Grissom's features.

"Because the Dark still lives." Rosencrantz explained. "The Riskbreaker has not chosen a successor and has fed his strength and soul to the Dark. He grows weak but does not relinquish his burden. And yet the time draws near when he must. The question stands, will he willingly pass on his burden or will he die before his heir gains his power?"

"Does he not wish for freedom?"

"Aye, that he does. But the Dark is not something that can be given without the slightest regret. Even Sydney came to depend on his power. It had become a part of him. Ashley has learned of this weakness in him self. He both despises the fact and sees it as his acceptance of who he has become." Rosencrantz paused.

"I fear we must part, dear Grissom. The hunter draws near."

Grissom drew his sword as he watched Rosencrantz leave. He thought on their conversation and questioned how much of it was meant to help him in his quest, if any was not to set a trap.

He soon walked into the shadows. He would have his revenge. For his lord and his brother. And this girl, Elli, would suit his purposes well.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Okay, short chapter but hopefully good. And please, who ever is reading this, review. If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know. Thank you.

**Elli awoke in** her bed, the memory of her father's death still fresh in her mind. Who had taken his life? She wondered. Who would kill such and innocent man?

"He is called The Creature. He was once human, but greed corrupted his soul." Sydney spoke from the doorway. He slowly walked towards her, his movements seeming to be no more than the swaying of branches in the wind. "Search the past." He whispered. "You will find me."

Looking into his eyes curiously, she sensed herself drifting into the far past. All she could see were Sydney's eyes. All she could feel was his breath. But it was soon all gone when she found herself in what seemed to be an attic at first glance. That is until she looked on the floor. Her eyes traced the lines of the Rood-Inverse. Its perfect form almost seemed to call to her.

Several candles appeared to light themselves, revealing a dark silhouette in the shadows. She felt no fear, but still prepared herself for either a fight or running. "Who are you?"

The silhouette calmly whispered to her, "Have you not discovered who you are? You dance with a goddess and still believe you to be a simple human." The silhouette calmly moved to the side. "Your mother once came to this cathedral. The very place where you were conceived."

Elli took a step toward to figure and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father was like a brother to me." The figure whispered.

"My father? Jake?" She asked.

"Nay, child. He was never your father." The silhouette stepped from the shadows, revealing he to be Sydney. Elli nearly stumbled back but listened as he added, "Your father's name is Hardin. My closest comrade, John Hardin."

This time Elli did stumble back, landing on the floor next to several candles and in the center of the Rood on the floor. "Jake… wasn't my father?" She asked herself. She didn't want to believe but; somehow, knew it was true.

"Your mother met him after leaving Lea Monde and my time." With silent steps he was beside her and lightly running his now metal hand over the crown of her head. "You were the first to be born within the dark. It is because of this that you are precious."

Elli looked up into Sydney's eyes. "This is what was hidden from me? This was the secret I was never allowed to know?"

Sydney nodded and knelt before her. Being careful not to cut her with his metal claws, he pulled her close and held her as she sorted everything out in her mind. He knew it had been too soon to tell her, but there was no other choice. The Creature had made his move sooner than he had expected, forcing him to reveal what shouldn't have been. The dark was never meant to taste life, but did. Elli was proof of this. Just as she was proof that Sydney could never rest in death. Nor could he continue in life.


End file.
